Unwanted Changes
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Stiles gets bitten by the alpha-Peter-. Scott fears for his friend not knowing if he is going to die or turn into a werewolf wanting neither and an unexpecting love comes Stiles' way. GuyXGuy. Sterek. Ch5 UP!  Teen wolf doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have gone through all the chapters and edited them. All edited versions have replaced the old ones. I am currently picking back up on working on right chapter 6 for this. Keep in mind there are other stories that I am also trying to get the next chapter up and going._**

**_Unbetaed and I don't own Teen Wolf._**

**_Warning; things are a bit different._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>November 26th. Time 10:35pm.<em>**

_Stiles was beyond scared at this moment. Not even fifteen minutes earlier he was just relaxing on the hood of his jeep watching the two Betas fight. A way of training for Scott. At the same time they had stopped and looked around, Stiles got off his jeep and did the same thing. All he saw was the darkness in the woods and the moon light shining down upon the three of them. He scanned the area until a growl caught his attention and he looked back where Derek and Scott stood._

_A hand through Derek's chest. Just like that night at the school, he was thrown towards Stiles' direction and just barely missed his jeep landing with a sickening thud onto the ground. Stiles winced and looked at Derek's bleeding back for a moment than to the Alpha. Seeing Scott's arms bent at an impossible angle. He was sure they were broken, and he was bleeding at the shoulder. He could see his friend's eyes fluttering close. Blacking out._

_Peter had dropped Scott where he stood. Rather harshly, Scott made a thud sound as well. Stiles didn't move. He couldn't he was frozen to the spot with fear. Peter stared him down and smirked inwardly. "I suggest you run." Peter had growled out at the teen that jumped and ran as fast as he could. Peter always liked a chase. The other two would heal. Stiles knew he wouldn't if he were caught. So he ran for his life._

_Sure Stiles liked the fact he knew about werewolves and his best friend was one but getting chased down the most powerful werewolf was not on his 'To do list'. The leaves and branches crunched violently underneath Stiles' vans. The cool air of the November night hitting his face and filling his lungs with the air. Stiles could hear the Alpha behind him and pushed himself faster. Times like this he thanked his coach for making him run suicides._

_Something caught his ankle, he wasn't sure if it was the Alpha or a tree branch. His fall knocked the breath out of him but that didn't matter, he tried crawling away to get up but was pulled back, claws digging into his ankle, that's when he knew it was the Alpha who had gotten him. Stiles was flipped forcibly onto his back, a stick scrapping his side, tearing his shirt._

_He looked up at the sky and soon came face to face with the ugly face of the Alpha, having the teen pinned down. The lacrosse player couldn't get out of the werewolf's grip, after wiggling around trying to. His ankle hurt like hell. Peter had opened his mouth showing the teen his teeth. "Oh god. I'm gonna die." Stiles breathed out completely terrified._

_Peter advanced, Stiles was expecting to get his face torn off or his neck, but instead his shoulder exploded in pain and he screamed. It seemed to annoy Peter who sunk his teeth deeper into the teen's shoulder with cut off the scream with a whimper of pain. He tried struggling weakly against the Alpha once again, once the teen blacked out, Peter released and disappeared. The teen would come to him. That was, if only the teen had survived the bite._

**_Present_**

Stiles sat in his room typing away on his computer for a school assignment. He'd have to get it done so his dad wouldn't kill him because of bad grades. Mr. Stilinski was working this current moment on November 6th at 4:27pm. Stiles sighed as he finished the last sentence and printed it out, quickly shoving it into his book bag not to mix it up with many werewolf pictures and information.

He didn't need to lose those papers in the mix of the werewolf ones. He only had so many of those because only two months ago his best friend was turned into a werewolf. Of course at first Scott didn't believe Stiles but soon Scott's mind was changed and he believed.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, cracking his fingers than running his hands over his buzzed hair, than his face and dropping them onto his legs. This werewolf thing made his life and Scott's a hell of a lot more interesting but also more dangerous and a bit more complicated. What was Stiles going to do if he ended up getting hurt and couldn't tell his dad the truth. He shook his head.

The Alpha. They still didn't know who it could be, it could be anyone. Derek could never track the Alpha's scent when he turned human and the only other werewolf that was in Beacon Hills was Peter Hale but from what he heard from Scott, he was badly burned and couldn't even move at all. So there was no way it could be him.

Stiles sighed, maybe he could get Danny to trace that text from the night in the school. He knew the lacrosse goalie could do it. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and face in hands. He heard someone entering through his window he didn't turn around to see who it was. "I swear Scott if you've come here to gloat about how great and fabulous Allison is, I'm going to hit you with this chair." He told the figure who stood behind him. Unaware it wasn't even Scott.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this started as a role play for a site but so far no one has answered my thread. But anyway I thought it would be a great story! Tells me what chu think. I'm thinking of making this Sterek, but let me know what you want to see. Stiles Jackson? Stiles Danny? I'm curious as your minds think of the answer. Review please!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I have 4 for Stiles n Derek and 1 for Stiles n Jackson_**._** Sterek it is. For Anon's question, since I can't message you, The present part is BEFORE Stiles is bitten. A key point to this is the dates I put. November 26th was the date that the bite had happened, the present shows the date as the 6th of November showing it was before the bite. :) Happy to answer your curious questions any time. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>November 6th. 4:36pm.<br>_**

Stiles received no answer to his comment. Why was Scott not talking? Surely Stiles didn't do anything to make the teen wolf stop talking to him. "Dude, seriously the silent treatment isn't cool" Stiles commented and lifted his head from his hands and turned around in the chair, facing the older Beta. He looked a little annoyed. Was it because he assumed it was Scott? "It's because I'm not Scott." Derek had answered rather coldly.

Stiles stared at him, opening his mouth than closing it. Than opening it again to speak. "Well I can see that now!" The teen exclaimed. "If you would have said something before I went off and called you Scott than maybe I wouldn't have thought you were Scott. Do you think?" Stiles said to the Beta. Who just rolled his eyes at the teens small speech. Stiles sighed. "What do you want anyway?" Stiles asked, he wasn't sure why Derek would be here anyway maybe he came to finally kill him.

Derek sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed and looked at the teen. "I'm here because the cops are at my place again thanks to certain teenagers." Derek answered. Stiles pointed at him. "Hey that was totally Scott's fault! And you know it Wolfie!" Stiles exclaimed, than dropped his hand. Oh shit. What the fuck did he call Derek? He was going to die. He jumped off his computer chair and made it half way down the hall before he was pinned between the wall and Derek. "What did you call me?"

Stiles held his arms up in defense, placing them on the Beta's shoulders, hoping to be able to push his back when needed. Though Stiles knew himself, he rather liked being this close to him. He had developed to like Derek sometime between he had met him and him being shot. When he had been shot he knew he liked him. "I..Uh...um..I...called you Wolfie." Stiles stuttered the answer out.

"And what would possess you to call me Wolfie?" Derek asked, moving his face closer as to threaten the teen, but all he wanted to do was to take those lips with his, but resisted. Stiles looked down at his hands than up at Derek's eyes than down again. Fact was he referred to Derek when he was talking to Scott in school so no one would think they were talking about Derek who Scott made a fugitive. He came up with it and Scott looked at him like he was crazy but agreed to it.

"It's your code name."Stiles finally replied, when he said that it sounded cool but to have your code name Wolfie there was something a bit strange. Than again Stiles was kinda scared when Derek had pressed him into the wall a little harder. Stiles froze and looking at his hands, he felt Derek's face near his neck. He finally regained some control over his speech."I''m going to die now. Aren't I?"Stiles asked, scared to move.

Derek had gotten his answer after a couple minutes of waiting. A code name. What kind of code name was Wolfie? He pushed Stiles a bit harder into the wall noting his action caused him to freeze. Derek could smell small fear and the arousal the teen was giving off. Stiles was making this hard. How was Derek suppose to not do anything when the teen was giving off arousal. He leaned forward and placed his face near Stiles' neck. "I'm going to die now. Aren't I? Stiles asked, he didn't move.

Derek turned his face to glance up at Stiles, nose brushing his neck, receiving a shiver from the teen. Derek smirked. He knew Stiles could see this smirk, since he was looking down at his hands and Derek's face would be in his peripheral view. Stiles turned his head slowly to look at Derek. He wasn't trying to rip his throat out like he always threatened. The one time he was closet to his throat was a time he didn't threaten him, though it would probably be a surprise attack.

Stiles saw that Derek was smirking. Was he toying with him? "Why are you smi-"Stiles started but was cut off when placed a kiss on his pulse point in his neck. He gasped in surprise and the sensation it had brought. He could feel the smirk against his neck. What was Derek doing? Did he know Stiles liked him? Oh god that would just make Derek want him to kill more. "Because I know what it does to you." Was Derek's reply, and repeated kissing Stiles on the neck, multiply places and small nibbles. Stiles hands formed fists in Derek's jacket.

Stiles pulled him closer. He hoped he wasn't dreaming. This was all to good. He never would have thought Derek Hale would be kissing his neck. Making a move on him. Derek had trialed down his neck to move his t-shirt to nibble on the skin of his collarbone. Stiles melted into the touch and than Derek paused and was gone. Stiles took a minute to register what had happened.

"Damn it."Stiles whispered than his front door was opened. "Stiles? You home?" His dad's voice traveled up to him. Stiles sighed. Of course. He smacked his head off the wall a bit. Light but also a bit hard. "Yeah I'm upstairs." He called down to his dad. Stiles couldn't believe what happened. "How does ordering in sound?" His dad called up from the bottom of the stairs. "Sounds good." Stiles replied. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face, looking in the mirror. His mouth dropped.

He didn't!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello again everyone. How'd you like chapter two? I stopped a few times because I had no clue what I was going to write. So I think it's a bit ify, but yeah that's just me. So review. Tell me what you think. What you want to see. Sorry again to the one who voted StilesJackson but the votes of Sterek won. Hoped you have enjoyed this chapter.**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_343 hits. 163 visitors. 10 reviews. Awwww I love you guys who made this stories have that many hits, visitors and reviews(sure its not alot but more than some others you know.)_**

**_Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3. Work+School+Writer Block= not much time/creativity one what to write next._**

**_In chapter 2 I replaced it with an update version because I noticed some mistakes of my spelling and I'm a person who can't keep it like that. _**

**_Also I like the fact Derek getting called Wolfie had somebody laughing :3  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>November 6th. 5:03pm.<em>**

He didn't!

Oh Stiles was so going to throw his desk chair at somebody now. And that somebody happens to be a guy named Derek Hale. How the hell was Stiles going to hide this from his dad. He glared at the discolored skin on his neck. There was five of them in a line and than one was lone and was at the base where his neck met his shoulder. The invading bruises on his skin known as hickeys. He sighed and padded back to his room and started searching thru his clothes trying to find anything that would cover his neck, so his dad wouldn't ask questions.

Or hopefully if he couldn't it would be either to dark to see them or his dad wasn't looking at his neck. He threw his hands to his sides in frustration. He couldn't find anything. Nothing to cover his neck. Sure he enjoyed it, but Stiles wasn't sure how he was going to explain to someone if he barely understood what happened. He walked out of his room , turning off the light and closing the door leaving it slightly opened and proceed down the stairs. "Hey dad, wanna watch a movie while we eat?" Stiles asked, reaching the bottom step. It would be the best. His dad had agreed.

The pizza had arrived and they picked a movie and ate it while they watched it, one movie turned into two. It wasn't very often Stiles and his dad got to spend time together.

**_Time 9:54pm._**

Stiles' dad called it a night, since he would probably have to wake up early for work and left Stiles down in the living room to finish watching Insidious. Stiles wasn't to fond on how it ended. He wasn't tired yet and he didn't want to go back to his room anyway. Plus why would he want to go to sleep at ten at night on a Friday? He sighed and flicked thru the movies that were on Netflix, trying to find something else to watch. He decided on The Wolf Man. He set the controller down and laid down on his stomach, crossing his arms out in front of him and resting his head on them, turning his head to face the TV as it played the movie.

He began dozing off half way thru and felt as if someone was in the room with him. It was just one of those feelings you got. He went to push up sleepily but hands on his shoulders pushed him back down. Oh no. Someone broke into his house without him noticing. There was no noise or no signal that someone had broken anything.

Derek crept back into Stiles' home around eleven. The teen wasn't in his room. He stood silent in the room. Listening. There were two heartbeats in the home minus his. One was just right down the hall and the other downstairs. The one down the hall was beating a steady one of sleep. The one downstairs was awake but one the verge of sleeping. He quietly made his way down the steps.

A howl occurred from the TV and he looked at it. Wolf Man. He smirked and walked silently over to the couch. He could see Stiles laying on the couch, pushing himself up. He placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed him back down. At that moment his heartbeat picked up and he seemed to be either panicking or thinking of a way to attack Derek. Not knowing it was him. He chuckled and spoke. "You should lock your windows." Derek told him.

Stiles froze at the chuckle. Thinking the person would kill him. "You should lock your windows." Derek had told him. Stiles was relieved it was Derek but remembered what had happened before he left. Stiles flipped himself to find Derek hovering above him, a smirk on his lips. Hands still on shoulders, just the front of them now. "What the hell Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to get up and was aloud to, as he moved his feet Derek took a seat on the couch. Derek had looked at the screen than at Stiles who was still confused.

He smirked when he saw the hickeys he left on the teen's neck. Stiles huffed. "What are you looking at?" Stiles asked Derek, probably already knew what he was looking at but wanted to ask anyway. "Your neck." Derek replied. Stiles hand went up to his neck and than he remembered the hickeys. "That seriously wasn't cool. Do you know how long I spent trying to look for something to cover those up so my dad wouldn't see? I ended up watching two movies in paranoia because I thought he would find out. So thank you Derek Hale, for making me paranoid around my dad." Stiles explained.

Derek listened to the teen talk about his dad, and being paranoid. He just smirked. "What are you smirking about now? You know because you left hickeys on my neck I'm so...throwing...a...chair..at...you." Stiles said, slowing down with what he was saying as Derek was moving towards him, he had climbed over the teen, hands on the arm rest behind Stiles, blocking him in. Stiles looked at him. "What are you do-"Stiles started, but was interrupted by Derek.

"You talk to much." Derek stated. Stiles gave him a look like 'you didn't know that.' Stiles opened his mouth to speak but instead lips were placed on his making it difficult to speak. Though he lost all trace of thought on what he was going to say and kissed back, hands gripping the front Derek's shirt and pulling the wolf closer, Stiles let one leg bend off the couch and the other was laying on the couch straight. There wasn't anything wrong with a late night kiss. Was there?

Certainly not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the long wait on the update. I'll try to be on and writing more frequently. But what did you think my friends? I'll try to get chapter 4 up before or on Wednesday. On a side note. Monday my school gets to dress up for Halloween. I'm going as a werewolf ;) but not a furry one.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG. You have no idea how I much I love you guys for waiting and putting up with having to wait for so looonnnggg. And I know how it feels to wait on a good story your reading to be updated. So this late. Happy New years. Its February now and valentine's day is rounding the corner. SO happy early valentine's day. Back to the story.**_

_**WARNING: Smut is contained inside of this chapter...you have been warned. ;)**_

_**I don't own teen wolf, etc.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date:November 6th. Time: 11:26 pm<em>**

Certainly not.

Derek had pulled out of the kiss but had turned his attention to Stiles' neck. Who shivered underneath the Derek's touch. Stiles didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking but he couldn't help it. "I thought you hated me." He asked and that stopped Derek in his tracks of moving down Stiles' neck. Derek moved his head to look at Stiles, his features a mix of disbelief and a little bit of anger. Stiles didn't know asking that was going to make the wolf mad. Derek sat back, next to Stiles' leg on the couch, grabbing him by the arms and pulling Stiles into a sitting position that made him close to Derek. Their eyes met and Stiles wasn't sure what Derek was going to say.

He had rested on hand on the couch between him and Derek, the other on Derek's knee. Finally Derek took a breath and shook his head. "I never hated you." Derek replied, placing his hand over top of Stiles'. "But the pushing aga-"Stiles started, Derek stopped him. "Need to be close without actually doing anything." Derek replied simply. "But earlier?" Stiles asked, Derek smiled. Stiles liked it when Derek smiled and it was a real smile, so it made Stiles smile slightly. "I gave in." Derek answered chuckling. Stiles looked at him for a minute, before slipping his hand from under Derek's and placing both on Derek's shoulders, who gave him a questioning look.

Stiles just smile and leaned forward pressing his lips to Derek's and getting pushed back into. Stiles moved but kept their lips together as he was on his knees on the couch. One knee was pressing into the cushion between Derek's thighs and the other on the other side of Derek's left leg. Gently pushing Derek backwards to lay on the couch and soon he was and Stiles hovering over him, arms bent at the elbows and wrapped under Derek's neck. He moved his leg slightly-one between Derek's legs- and gasped as Derek gave a low moan. Stiles had just rubbed his leg over the bulge hiding underneath the fabric of cotton and denim.

Derek's hands were on Stiles' waist, fingers slightly underneath the waistband, fingers lightly brushing the skin underneath the fabric. Stiles looked at Derek's face and though there was no sign of the wolf, Derek stared back at him with his electric blue eyes. Stiles felt fingers running from underneath his waistband up to the back of his shirt having it start being pulled up. Derek's eyes were still locked with Stiles' as he moved so his shirt could be fully removed. Derek smiled as he flipped them over on the couch. Stiles now laying on his back, looking up at the wolf. "Only fair." Stiles said, before moving to take Derek's shirt off with the wolf's help. Stiles was ambushed once Derek's shirt was off.

He had been pushed back down and lips connected in a heated kiss, he moved his fingers to Derek's hair and gripped the wolf's hair. Derek's hands were ghosting over his chest and stomach and traveled a hand farther down and groped Stiles' through his jeans, making the teen moan into his mouth, his other hand came to rest on Stiles right side of his chest, fingers brushing over the nipple and pinching it continuing to rub Stiles' through his jeans. Stiles' back arched up towards Derek. He broke their lips apart and pulled Derek's head to the side to whisper in his ear but Derek's mouth had attacked his neck. Stiles was panting slightly. "Fuck me already." He whispered in Derek's ear and it seemed to be that instant Derek complied on command.

Stiles' jeans and boxers were off, as were Derek's. Derek was smiling as he crawled back onto Stiles, who couldn't help but look down Derek's body, and noticing Derek's manhood. It was huge and Stiles knew it was going to hurt like hell. Derek's hand came up to Stiles jaw making him look back up into the glowing eyes, shivering. Derek slipped three fingers into the teen's mouth, Stiles sucking on them and running his tongue over them, between them. Keeping eye contact. With his other hand he had grabbed Stiles leg and moved it so it was resting on top of the couch. Taking his fingers back but instantly placing his lips on Stiles, and had their tongues battling for control already and moans being muffled.

Derek pushed one finger into the teen whos back arch slightly, and seemed to be trying to pull away. Derek held him were he was so he didn't move anymore. He pulled out of the kiss slightly. "Relax. It's going to be fine." Derek said, waiting for Stiles response. He nodded, as Derek connected lips again and pushed his finger all the way in and was moving it in and out, trying different angles as he went back in. When Stiles moaned deeply, tilting his head back, result in breaking the kiss. "Do it again." He gasped out just as Derek brushed against his prostate once again. Loving the soft noises leaving the teen's lip.

Derek added a second finger and started to scissor him open as well as brushing the prostate as he went. Stiles panting became a little harder and was trying to work himself on Derek's fingers, he added a third and Stiles gripped Derek's hair, gasping out in pleasure. Derek had turned his attention to the teen's neck once again and it wouldn't be the last time either. He was nipping a little harder and worked his fingers faster. Stiles had enough of the fingers. Yes they were magic but he wanted the big prize. He whispered in Derek's eye. "Your. Dick. Inside me now." He heard Derek growl in approval and the fingers were removed.

Without lubing up, Derek lined them up and started pushing in, but felt Stiles tense up. "Relax." He said, licking from the base of Stiles neck to his ear. "and breath." Stiles did as told or the best he could and scrunched his face up in pain as Derek continued to push his large member into the tight hole. His hands had moved from Derek's hair to the couch cushions, one reaching back to grip the arm rest behind him and the other on the top of the couch. The burning sensation was a lot to take and he had sucked in his bottom lip biting it. Derek was now fully sheathed inside of Stiles, panting lightly in the teen's ear. "So fucking tight." He growled out, running one hand down towards Stiles' happy trial than wrapping his fingers around Stiles' erection. Who gasped out at the contact.

Derek was moving his hand along Stiles' length before he would start moving. Stiles felt the burning subsided and it was beginning to feel weird with Derek not moving. "Move" Stiles moaned out as Derek had tightened his grip on Stiles. He was slow at first, pulling out and slamming back in hard, hitting Stiles' prostate. Stiles jerked up and arched his back at the action that was made and breath hitching slightly. "oh god." He breathed out as Derek pulled out again, his hand was at the tip of Stiles' dick, thumb running over his slit and spreading the pre-cum over the tip. Derek reattached their lips in a rough kiss and slammed back in, catching Stiles loud moan in his throat. Stiles gripped onto the couch tightly, breathing becoming heavier as the minutes passed by and Derek kept repeating the action of pulling out and slamming back in.

Derek had moved his mouth from Stiles' and started biting a little harder on his neck than he was doing before. Derek was doing well keeping the wolf in as his pulse rate rose just as fast as Stiles' had. He moved his mouth near the teen's ear. " I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight." He growled out, slamming back in at the same time. Stiles had started moving his hips to meet Derek's thrusts and groaned when Derek told him that. He took a moment trying to get the words out through the pleasure. "Nothing is straight about this situation."

He heard Derek chuckle. "Fine. Then i'll fuck you so hard you **can't** walk at all." He whispered in a deep and low voice, it didn't exactly sound like Derek because his wolf was so close to the surface. Stiles didn't speak after that because Derek had hit his prostate again, but slightly harder. He kept biting Stiles' neck in various places, surely bruising the soft skin underneath. Stiles could feel the intense heat pooling into stomach, he was sure to loose it in the next few minutes. Derek seemed to have sensed this and whispered something in his ear about screaming his name, than roughly kissed him on the lips. Derek had slammed in again, hitting that sweet spot made Stiles arch his back and his scream was muffled by Derek's mouth on his. He painted both of their stomachs and chest. Muscles tightening around Derek as he continued to thrust in, moving his mouth to Stiles' neck, as the teen was breathing heavily, Derek had moved his hands to Stiles' hips unaware that he was shifting and the claws poked the skin on Stiles' hip, both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Fangs sank into the flesh connecting Stiles' shoulder and neck, Stiles moaned in pleasure and pain, and Derek thrusted in one last time and came hard within the teen. Stiles breathing heavily trying to get air through his mouth and Derek thru his nose since his mouth was still latched to the crook of Stiles' neck. They stayed like that as both of their pulse rate decreased, after ten minutes or so, Derek pulled out and had began shifting back, lapping at the bite mark that he left on Stiles. He reached onto the ground picking up a t-shirt and wiping off the 'mess' Stiles had made on the two of them. Stiles sighing happily. " You know." He started, Derek raised an eyebrow at the teen. "I am never going to be able to look at this couch the same way anymore." He had finished, Derek chuckled and collected their clothes, putting them on Stiles stomach. Stiles watched him as Derek slipped into his boxers. "What are you doing?" Derek picked him up bridal style. "Moving locations. I don't think your dad would like waking up seeing a naked guy over his naked son in the morning." Derek said, silently heading towards Stiles' room and laid him in the bed, taking the clothes away and putting them in a laundry basket.

"While your there grab me something to wear." Stiles said, turning on his side to look at Derek in the moon light. Derek was searching thru the dresser, tossing Stiles a pair of boxers, shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. Stiles got dressed and cuddled underneath his comforter. Derek joining him, spooning him from behind. Stiles yawned and fell asleep fast snuggling back into Derek, who followed sleep shortly after, having his arms wrapped around the teen's waist.

_**Date: November 7th Time: 9:34am**_

Stan had gotten up and ready to leave for work. He thought about checking to see if Stiles had made it up to his room, he knocked on the door and heard something shift inside, opening the door. "Stiles?" He questioned the air. He couldn't see his son laying on his bed, probably because he was under his blankets. Stiles groaned. Derek had his head buried between Stiles' shoulder blades and hugged him close. "No. Go away." Stiles' voiced from under the covers.

Stan laughed lightly, as Stiles' hand appeared to waved him away, than had quickly retreated. "It cold." Stiles mumbled, snuggling more into Derek. " I just wanted to tell you I was off to work, and that mess you left down stairs I want cleaned up before I get back." Stan said, Stiles opened his eye slightly. "What mess?" He questioned, not sure if his dad knew. "The box and plates from last night. Also I'm working late tonight." He said, he got an okay, closed the door and left for work.

Stiles groaned and turned in Derek's arms to face him. He was awake. Stiles smiled. "Morning." Derek just looked at him sleepily but a soft smile on his lips. It was a comfortable silence before Derek spoke, fingers running over the teen's hips and feeling scabs on the skin. "How you feel?" Derek asked, poking the scabs, it seemed Stiles didn't notice them, the bite was already healed and he could see Stiles' neck was mostly covered in dark hickeys. "Sore, but other than that amazing." He stayed quiet for a second. "Did I tell you how amazing you were last night? No I think I was to tired. But seriously Derek you were fucking amazing and it couldn't have been better, well since it's you I think it could be better. Maybe like mind blowing better." Stiles had started rambling.

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles to shut him up, Stiles melted against Derek's chest and moved himself closer brushing their morning woods together. Derek moaned and Stiles smirked into the kiss. "Round 2?" he questioned, lips brushing against Derek's. Derek laughed. "As much as I'd love to, and since we're up. I could go for a shower." Derek said, getting out of the bed. Stiles chuckled smiling deviously. He followed Derek to his bathroom, having grabbed towels as he went. "Shower sounds good." Stiles said, as he closed and locked the bathroom door behind the two. Derek could tell the teen was up to something but didn't know what. They both stripped naked and Stiles started the water, warm, both getting in. Stiles back had been to Derek's but he turned around, that smile on his lips. Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles pushed him against the wall under the water spray. It was just barely making it over Stiles. Stiles tiptoed to reach Derek's ear. "Want to know something." Stiles said. "What?" Derek asked. "I've always wanted to try shower sex." making his point grinding into Derek, who leaned his head back against the wall and moaned.

"I think you're getting that round 2." Derek growled out, as he pushed Stiles into the opposite wall, having Stiles legs wrapped around his waist and already buried deep within the teen who gripped at Derek's back and shoulders. "Damn." Stiles breathed looking Derek in the eyes, they were the original hazel they always were. "fast." He added, at that Derek smiled, locked their lips together and started fucking Stiles against the wall. This went on for about twenty five minutes before Derek growled but kept going. "Scott's here." He said reluctantly, and Stiles groaned, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, with arms wrapped around his neck. "Keep going." Stiles stated and Derek nodded picking up speed, hitting Stiles' prostate hard a few times as Stiles muffled screaming Derek's name by biting his own arms as Derek came inside him. They waited till their pulse and breathing became normal, before washing off in the now cold water, and going back to Stiles' room getting dressed. Derek in black sweats and one Stiles' darker shirts that actually fit him, since Stiles wanted to Stiles Derek's and slipped into boxers and black skinny jeans.

Stiles laughed as he climbed down the stairs, knocking occurring on his door. Derek following behind him, than going into the living room to clean up the pizza box and other things that were there. "What's funny?" Derek called out to him. "I **can** walk." Stiles called back as he opened the door, to reveal a confused Scott, a bag strap on his shoulder. "What's Derek doing here?" was his first question before he caught sight of his best friend's neck.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Scott asked as Stiles hand went up to his neck. There was something wrong with it? Derek came back and with a mirror standing behind Stiles and holding it out in front of the two so Stiles could see his neck. His mouth hanging open. "Oh my god. They're bad!" He exclaimed turning around to face Derek, forgetting Scott was there. "They're going to be hard to hide! Especially from my dad!" Stiles exclaimed, Scott coughed bringing his friend's attention back on him.

"Stiles." Scott said, Stiles looked at him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, inhaling and sighing out, but his noise caught Stiles' scent but...it wasn't his friend's scent he knew before. It smelt different, he could smell Derek mixed all over Stiles' scent, but he didn't know why. Not until he thought about it he was about to open his mouth to say something but Stiles beat him to it. "What are you doing here?" Scott looked at his bag than at Stiles. "I was going to see if you wanted to hang out but seeing Derek here I think you already have plans." Scott said.

Stiles nodded. "Tomorrow." he told Scott who nodded gave Derek a suspicious look before heading away from the Stilinski house pulling his phone out no doubt to call or text Allison. Stiles closed the door and leaned against Derek, who wrapped his arms around his waist. "You think Scott knows what happened? I mean he's a werewolf too, so wouldn't he be able to tell." Stiles asked, tilting his head back to look at Derek. "He can smell it, he just won't know what 'it' is. He knew what he was smelling he would have either freaked out or fainted."Derek answered shrugging.

**"So we're dating now?" **

"Yes."

**"I like the sound of that."**

"Would there be any reason why you wouldn't?"

Silence.

"**No. I got a smoking hot boyfriend who's a werewolf." **

Derek laughed and smiled down at him. Stiles smiled brightly.

**"I love your smile."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I had this finished once before on February 2nd but the doc manager decided not to save all the hard work I did, so I had to retype everything today(Feb 3rd) but at least I have it done and possibly better than what I had before.<strong>_

_**Review please. Again sorry for the long wait.**_

_**I'm thinking of making the next chapter(5) or chapter 6 where it will have the part that you all read at the beginning where Peter chased Stiles down and bit him. Anyyy whos, is there something you want to see(read)? Who do you want to find out about the two first? Stiles' dad? Scott? Peter? Or maybe a hunter? Orrrrr no one finds out until later events? WHAT DO YOU THINK!(lol) I WANT to hear what you have to say. **_

_**I hoped you enjoyed reading and waiting for so long. **_

_***Turns around to look at a couch. Laughs and turns back.* After reading this,(me typing it) I don't think I'll ever think the same about any couch ever again. :)**_

_**Love, XxBreakingInsantiesxX.**_

_**Extra love to Stiles and Derek who make a fucking cute as couple!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's chapter 5 :3  
><em>**

**_Wording will be different for November 26th.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Time Skip Warning.<p>

_**Date: **_**_November 22nd. Time: 11:45am_**

Around lunch at Beacon Hills high school.

It had been two weeks since Derek and Stiles have gotten together and neither could be happier. Derek had told Stiles after the first week, that they were mates and explained the whole acting the way he was and answered any other questions Stiles had. The hickeys on his neck were fading some were there, but he had to wear a scarf around his neck for a week and a half. Stiles was able to get away with not wearing the scarf now. He had been walking to the lunch room ready to eat some chicken when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty hallway. He looked up at the offender that had pulled him into the hallway. Danny. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Uh. Hi Danny what's up?" Stiles questioned. Danny let go of his arm and stood beside him. "Miguel isn't really your cousin is he?" Danny questioned.

Stiles shook his head. "No." Stiles answered, minus well answer Danny's question honestly. "Is Miguel his real name? Cause he looked a lot like that Derek Hale." Danny stated, Stiles looked at Danny questioningly. "Danny. Was there a point to this conversation or are you going to keep asking questions that I don't know where they are leaded to?" Stiles asked, Danny laughed. "You don't like Lydia any more." Danny stated instead of questioning. "How would you know that?" Stiles asked suspiciously. "I seen you getting into a black camaro a lot and than there's 'Miguel'." Danny answered. "Okay 'Miguel' isn't his name. You were right it's Derek." Stiles said, glancing at the lacrosse goalie.

Danny had a smile of success on his face though it looked like he wasn't done. Stiles shifted his feet and the book he held in one arm to the other. "You two are dating." Danny stated again not questioningly. Stiles gaped at him. "You don't know that." Stiles told him, surprise at how easily Danny stated that. Danny chuckled at the younger teen and looked at him seriously. "Stiles. I've noticed that your happier these past two weeks. Scott still doesn't pay attention and you were usually down when that happened. I figured you were in a relationship but you weren't around anyone new around the school. That's when I noticed the camaro dropping you off than picking you up." Danny stated, Stiles stared at him in disbelief. "You've been watching me!" He questioned a little to loudly in the empty hallway.

"No. Just happens we are in the same area or in my line of vision when I see you." Danny stated, shrugging a bit, like it was no big deal. Stiles dropped his book on the ground, and rubbed his hands over his face moving to stand in front of Danny. "Pleaseeeee don't tell anyone." Stiles begged the tanned skin teen grabbing his forearms. "Why would I?" Danny asked, Stiles sighed with relief. "I just don't want Scott..or my dad freaking out like a bat outta hell if they found out." Stiles replied, letting go of Danny and picking his book up, feeling Danny's arm around his shoulders, patting his shoulder with his hand.

"It'll be fine. Now let's get some food." Danny said laughing at the look on Stiles' face when food was mentioned, Stiles told Danny he'd race him to the lunch room and that's what they did. Stiles felt like he was eight or something and playing tag. They were laughing and a little out of breath when they pushed the doors open. "You know. We don't talk much but it looks like I'll be coming to you if I have any guy troubles." Stiles told Danny who smiled in return. "Who else would you go to?" Danny asked jokingly and laughed.

Scott was sitting with Allison at their usual lunch table, he was waiting for Stiles but it seemed his friend was running late. Lydia and Jackson had plopped down across from them and the two girls were already talking about something neither listened to. Scott looked up when he heard footsteps running towards the closed door of the cafe and laughing. Stiles' laughter to be exact. He didn't expect Stiles to be walking in with Danny and Jackson had turned around to see what had Scott looking dumbfounded and saw Danny next to Stiles, smiling and laughing with the other lacrosse player. He furrowed his brows together. Stiles looked over at the table he originally sat at seeing Scott and Jackson starting at the two. He motioned towards the two other lacrosse players. Danny looked and waved to Jackson.

Stiles mentioned he was going to get lunch and walked over to the line behind Stiles and leaned close to talk to him. Jackson and Scott had exchanged glances and Scott focused on the two, picking up Danny's question. "How long have you two been together?" "Two weeks." Was Stiles reply, Scott's knitted his brows together. Stiles was dating someone? He didn't even bother to tell Scott so he continued listening. "Think you'll be together after you graduate?" "It looks like it'll be. We have this bond that's...that's. Damn what's the word." Stiles said, grabbing some orange juice. "Special?" Danny questioned trying to help. "No. Special isn't the right word for it." Scott was beyond confused. A bond? "Unique." He heard Stiles reply.

"Unique?" Danny questioned in turn. Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Unique. It's like soul mates but better." Danny had laughed at this. "Memorial dates?" Danny asked, grabbing an apple. "Yeah. First one, went into the forest one night of course I had no clue what he was planning. Ended up being like camping out with a fire and smores. Though it wasn't like original dates I suppose, it was great." Stiles replied smiling. Scott chocked on the water he was drinking and Allison looked at him patting his back. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern for him. Scott nodded his head.

He wasn't expecting that. Stiles dating a guy and Scott didn't even know who it was and Stiles didn't tell him he liked guys or the fact he didn't tell him he was dating one. "I think it's romantic." Danny replied chuckling. Stiles shook his head and the two headed for the table with their food. Stiles took the open seat next to Scott on his left and Danny sat next to Jackson to his right, so that he was sitting across from Danny. Scott looked at Stiles. He wasn't sure he should say something about what he heard now or later. Stiles had bit off a piece of chicken from the tender and looked at Scott. He moved the food to the side of his mouth so he could talk. "What?" He questioned, Scott just shook his head and looked down at his tray. Lunch continued uneventful as did the rest of the day.

**_Time: 3:23pm_**

Derek was waiting next to Stiles' jeep waiting for him to walk outside. He saw him and saw who he was talking to, the lab partner he had come over that one day. They both walked towards Stiles' jeep still in a deep conversation about something. Once Stiles got to his jeep he realized Derek was there and gave him a one armed hug, and let it stay around the wolf's waist as he turned to Danny, Derek's arm around his shoulder. "Let me introduce you right." Stiles said to Danny who just shook his head and smiled lightly. "Danny meet Derek, my boyfriend. Derek meet Danny, my new best friend." Stiles said laughing lightly. Derek looked at Stiles. "I explained to him about the cousin thing or rather he stated that you weren't really my cousin at all." Stiles said, Danny nodded in agreement. "Secret is safe with me." Danny said, turning around to leave. "But Scott might find out in less than five minutes if you to don't move." Danny said, seeing Scott walking towards the three.

Stiles glanced at Derek who nodded slightly and Stiles slipped his arm off Derek, Derek had let his arm drop from Stiles' shoulders and crossed his arms. Danny waved bye as he left Scott looked at him than at the older Beta and his friend, focusing on Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked. "Tell you what?" Stiles answered Scott's question with a question. "About you dating someone! You told Danny before you told me?"Scott exclaimed, hands thrown up in the air. Stiles studied Scott. "You were listening to us when we were talking in lunch, weren't you?" Stiles questioned. He knew it was true and that would be the only way he would have found out. Scott went to answer a no. "And don't think of lying." Stiles said quickly, Scott shut his mouth before opening it again.

"Yes. I mean it was weird seeing you two walking in together like you did and I couldn't help listening because I didn't know what was going on."Scott answered, that having Stiles cross his arms over his chest. 'Stupid werewolf hearing.' Stiles thought. "I heard you talking about how long you were with this person. Two weeks! and you didn't bother telling me! And that there was a unique bond."Derek had raised an eyebrow at this, so that's how Stiles thought of the mating? "And the first date you had with said person and it's a guy!" Scott said, he wasn't opposed to the idea of Stiles dating a guy just upset that his friend didn't tell him. "I didn't want to tell you because of how you would react." Stiles replied. "If your scared that I'd yell at you for being gay or dating a guy, I wasn't planning on it. I'm just upset you didn't tell me." Scott told Stiles a bit sadly.

Stiles sighed. "Because you didn't ask." Stiles said simply. "Plus you were distancing yourself without knowing it because of you wanting to be with Allison." Stiles stated, running a hand over his head. He really didn't think he was going to have to explain to Scott about not telling him until later. Scott didn't pay attention to Derek as he stood there. "Who is he?" Scott asked, he could at least know who his friend was dating. Stiles shook his head no. "What? Your not going to tell me?" Scott asked. "That's the part you might be surprised about so I'm not saying. Any way Scott I gotta get going and you have to get to work or your going to be late." Stiles said, opening the driver's door before Scott could reply, he watched Derek climb into the passenger side. "Why are you going with him?" Scott asked, he didn't get an answer.

Stiles smiled at Scott and backed up and drove away. Scott was once again confused. When they were far enough away Stiles relaxed into his seat, taking a deep breath. "Unique. Huh?" Derek questioned, Stiles glanced at him and saw the smile on his lips. "Yeah, unique. It is. How often do people get to date a werewolf and be with them and only them?" Stiles said, being a mate with a werewolf and the bond they shared was unique. Derek didn't say anything but just chuckled. Stiles turned the radio on and had grabbed Derek's hand as he drove home.

_**As the next four days passed, Scott still didn't figure out who the guy's name Stiles was dating. The sheriff was busy with murder cases or animal attacks that were murder cases. Danny and Stiles became close friends and Derek and Stiles had even went on a double date with Danny and his boyfriend Brad, after much begging from Stiles for Derek to go.**_

_**Date: November 26th Time: 10:30pm.**_

Stiles and Scott had arrived at Derek's house two hours ago and the two were training none stop since than, though Scott tried taking breaks Derek would just ambush him and tell him the Alpha wouldn't let him take a break, that had them back at it. Stiles watched Derek's movements as he stayed seated on his jeep's hood. Five minutes the two had stopped suddenly and growling lowly while looking around. Stiles looked around as well but he could see anything just the two of them as the moon light shined down over them. His eyes began scanning around again and shot back to Derek and Scott when he heard a growl.

A hand was sticking out through Derek's chest like the night at the school. Stiles gasped he could feel the slightest bit of pain in his chest. Derek had been thrown towards Stiles but not directly at him, Derek's body just missed his jeep and landing with a thud on the ground next to it. Stiles winced and looked at his boyfriend's bleeding back seeing only the tiny bit of movement coming from him. He looked back at the alpha who held Scott's arms bent at an impossible and probably painful angel. He was sure his arms were broken, and that he was bleeding out of the shoulder. He could also see his eye's fluttering shut. Blacking out.

The Alpha had dropped Scott on the ground hard where he stood. Scott had made a thud sound as well. Stiles couldn't move from his spot. Frozen with fear. Derek was injured and on the ground bleeding out. Scott unconscious. Peter stared him down, inwardly smirking at the teen. He could smell Derek all over him and knew that Derek had claimed the teen as his. "I suggest you run." Peter had growled out watching the teen jump up and run as fast as he could. Peter always liked a chase. Stiles knew that Scott and Derek would heal. Derek proved that one before coming back after he and Scott were dead but Stiles. If he were caught. He was dead. So. He ran for his life.

Sure Stiles liked the fact he knew about werewolves and his best friend was one and that he was dating one but getting chased down the most powerful werewolf was not on his 'To do list'. The leaves and branches crunched violently underneath his vans. The cool air of the November night hitting his face and filling his lungs. Stiles could hear the Alpha right behind him and pushed himself faster. Times like this he thanked his coach for making him run suicides. Stiles knew the Alpha could catch him quickly if he wanted to.

Something caught his ankle, he wasn't sure if it was the Alpha or a tree branch. His fall knocked the breath out of him but that didn't matter, he tried crawling away to get up but was pulled back, claws digging into his ankle, that's when he knew it was the Alpha who had gotten him. Stiles was flipped forcibly onto his back, a stick scrapping his side, tearing his shirt. He looked up at the sky and soon came face to face with the ugly face of the Alpha. He had the teen pinned down. The lacrosse player couldn't get out of the werewolf's grip, after wiggling around trying to. His ankle hurt like hell. Peter had opened his mouth showing the teen his teeth. "Oh god I'm gonna die." Stiles breathed out completely terrified.

Peter advanced, Stiles was expecting to get his face torn off or his neck, he shut his eyes tight, but instead his shoulder exploded in pain and he screamed in agony. Who knew teeth sinking into his flesh was this painful. When Derek bit him it only hurt a little but this? This was agony and he wished for it to end. The werewolf must've not liked Stiles screaming because he clamped his jaw down harder, cutting the scream as Stiles whimpers in pain. He tried struggling once again but it was weak against the Alpha's hold. Stiles eyes began fluttering shut due to the amount of pain. He blacked out. Peter had released Stiles' shoulder and disappeared. 'He'll be a great addition' Peter thought.

Stiles would come to him. But that was only if he lived thru the bite.

_**Few hours later: 1:45am.**_

Derek groaned as he felt the pain wash over him for only a second before it had disappeared. He slowly rose to his feet, to see Scott leaning against Stiles' jeep. "Derek." Scott said, looking at him. "Stiles. I don't know where he is. My sense of smile, it's messed up." Scott said, rubbing violently at his nose. He smelt a slight smell of blood but mostly sulfur or was it vinegar? It didn't matter the Alpha messed up his smell. There was something written on Derek's face he couldn't read exactly what it was but there was concern there. That was the only thing Scott could read. "Come on." Derek said, and running the way Stiles had ran a few hours earlier. Scott following closely behind.

"STILES!" Scott called out, trying to see if his friend would reply, if he was still in the woods. He ran into Derek's back as the older Beta stopped in his tracks staring at the ground. "Wh-"Scott cut himself short when he saw what Derek was looking at. A blood covered Stiles who was passed out or dead. He couldn't' pick up a heartbeat over his own pounding heart. "Oh my god." Scott breathed as Derek dropped to his knees gathering Stiles in his arms. "Stiles." He said, softly shaking the young teen. Derek could hear the teen's heartbeat , beating like he was just asleep. Scott stood there blankly watching Derek hold Stiles close as his friend gave no reaction."Come on Stiles. Give some kind of response! Anything!" Derek exclaimed. "Stiles. Please wake up." Derek whimpered the last part, folding over Stiles, burying his face in the crooked of Stiles' neck. Scott didn't hear any words Derek said but the actions were clear that there was something between the two.

"Stiles. Please wake up." someone's voice was coming to Stiles' ears, it sounded to loud and different. He could hear the worry in the voice too. He knew there were two people sitting on either side of him. He was on one of their laps being held close and somewhat tight. One of the breathing hitched. "He's' awake." a different voice said this time, he could hear the panic it once held. His shoulder ached and he felt the shirt and hoodie he wore sticking to it due to dry blood. "Open your eyes." The first voice said, much lower and softer this time. This voice he was drawn to, he knew it, loved it, it belonged to the person holding him. He tried cuddling closer to the body, but he yelped out in pain due to his shoulder.

A hand was stroking his short hair, soothing him. "Stiles." The other voice said, worried. Was it because he yelped in pain? Or because he hadn't opened his eyes. He felt a hand brush lightly over his shoulder. "It hasn't healed yet." The comforting voice spoke. Stiles finally opened his eyes. They felt like they were burning. A gasp and the face he looked up into was a bit relieved but sadness written over it, Derek. "His...his eyes." He glanced to the other voice. Scott. His eyes? "What about them?" Stiles asked, voice coming out rough and scratchy like he had a sore throat. He closed his mouth and swallowed spit trying to get rid of what made his voice sound like that.

"Glowing...bright green." Scott answered, Stiles looked back at Derek and looked at him. Whining, he moved to sit up and buried his face his Derek's chest hugging him close, despite the pain. "Stiles I'm so sorry." Scott said in a low voice. Derek was gently rubbing Stiles back as his body shook slightly. "Not your fault. I wasn't fast enough." Stiles mumbled when he turned his head to make sure his voice wasn't muffled, though he still holding onto Derek. Scott slowly walked over to Stiles and knelt down beside Derek and Stiles, resting a gently hand on his arm. Stiles was glad he was alive but he didn't realize it was going to scare him becoming a werewolf.

Stiles sighed. It was nice to be with his boyfriend and his best friend after waking up like he did. The pain was subsiding. "I'm a werewolf now." Stiles murmured. He felt Derek nod. Scott breathed "And with Derek." Scott added and Stiles just nodded. "Let's get you home." Scott said, looking at Derek who nodded in agreement, slowly standing up with Stiles' arms still around him. "You'll drive." Derek said, digging in Stiles' jeans pockets for the jeeps' keys, finding them and handing them to Scott.

_**Stilinski Household Time: 2:45am.**_

The Sheriff had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his son to come home, he was suppose to be home by the time he had gotten home. He was stirred when he heard the rumbling of his son's jeep pulling up into the driveway and the engine cut, doors opening and slamming shut but they tried closing them quietly. Stan sat up from his laying position, sitting there for a moment and got up when the door opened. The sight he saw wasn't one he was expecting at 2:45 in the morning. His son's clothes covered in dirt, leaves and a few twigs, his shoulder matted with blood. Face smeared with the blood and dirt. What more was he was in the arms of Derek Hale, clinging on for dear life. The wanted murder who killed tons of people, Scott standing semi- in front of his son and Derek.

He didn't know where to start the questions, but his son was bloody and covered in dirt. Derek's head was resting against Stiles, lips barely moving but he could see his son relaxing in the hold. Scott looked guilty. "What the hell happened?" Stan asked, walking slowly over to the three. He saw Stiles' shoulder, like he was bit viciously but an animal. "He...was attacked. In the woods." Scott said, glancing up at Stiles' dad than at Stiles and Derek. "Why isn't he at the hospital?" Stan exclaimed, that causing a whine from Stiles' lips. He raised an eyebrow. "To loud." Stiles mumbled, fingers scratching at his hand. "Because I'll heal." Stiles stated, turning his head to look at his father.

Stan stared wide eyed at Stiles. Yes he'd heal but that would take weeks. "What are you ta-"Stand was interrupted by Stiles. "Derek. I wanna go upstairs. Come back down and talk to my dad about...you know."Stiles said, whispering the last word so low Stan couldn't hear him. "Werewolves." Derek sighed but nodded complying to what Stiles asked. "Come on Scott." Derek said, the Sheriff stood there in utter confusion watching them walk up the stairs. Once Derek got Stiles in his own bed, Scott had rolled the computer chair next to Stiles' bed to make sure nothing happened.

Derek had made his way back downstairs, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to the Sheriff who might put a bullet in his head for ever coming here and with his son in his arms. Stan had taken to the couch. "Hale. Sit." The Sheriff pointed to the chair that was next to the couch at an angle, Derek didn't know how the Sheriff knew he was already downstairs he was so quiet but never the less he took a seat. They didn't say anything for what seemed like forever until Stan asked a question. "What did Stiles me by 'you know'?" Derek took a deep breath. "You might not believe me if I told you." Derek had replied. "Try me." was the Sheriff's reply. Derek looked at the man and inhaled. "Your son was attacked by a werewolf in the woods when he was hanging out with me and Scott. This werewolf had gone after Scott and I first." Derek started, Stan looked at him before he could say anything. "Scott and I regained consciousness a few hours later and found Stiles the way you saw him. He could have been dead but he survived the bite." Derek said. "Could have been dead? Bite?" Stan asked, trying to figure it out. Werewolves? "What are you saying?" He asked.

**"Stiles is a werewolf now."**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Okay so that's chapter 5 now :3 How did you enjoy it? Was it lovely? Thoughts? I didn't know if I wanted Stan to freak out and go all 'I'm going to kill you Hale.' or 'what the fuck?' so I went with beyond confused and not deciding to kill Derek-or try to- instead questions. I had retyped it a few times to see how it would come out and this is how it came out. Hope you really do enjoy it. :) <strong>__


End file.
